


Poison

by RedEvilDarkness



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Sexual Interfacing
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEvilDarkness/pseuds/RedEvilDarkness
Summary: I went to camp for 6 days long and it very boring so I writed something for Megsbee shipI LOVE THIS SHIP





	Poison

"เมก นายเป็นบ้าอะไรของนาย นายทำลายทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง นายโกหก นายโกหกฉันไหนบอกว่านายทำจะเพื่อผู้คนไง แล้วนี้มันอะไร นายฆ่าพวกเขาฆ่าคนที่ไม่เห็นด้วย นั่นมันบ้าไปแล้ว" มินิบอทสีเหลืองทุบท้องที่แข็งแกร่งของเมกะทรอน แรงที่ใส่มาเต็มที่นั้นไม่สามารถถทำอะไรได้ เขาแค่ก้มมองมินิบอทที่ร้องฟูมฟายอย่างไม่สามารถถควบคุมตัวเองได้อีกต่อไป  
"นายมัน- นายมัน-" เขาไม่สามารถพูดอะไรได้อีก แรงที่ทุบเข้ามาก็ผ่อนเบาลง เบาลง  
"แล้วทำไมฉันยังตัดใจจากนายไม่ได้ ทำไมต้องเป็นนายด้วย" บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่แรงเหลือใดๆอีกได้เกาะพยุงตัว ก้มหน้าหลบซ่อนใบหน้าของตัวเขาเองแต่แล้วจู่ๆเมกะทรอนก็ยกมือขึ้นมาแตะที่ต้นแขนเล็กของบัมเบิ้ลบี  
"ทำไมต้องตัดใจจากฉันด้วยละ ฉันยังเหมือนเดิมและไม่คิดที่จะตัดมัน บัมเบิ้ลบีต่อให้นายจะทำอะไรฉันก็แล้วแต่ ถ้านายยังอยากเข้าร่วมกับฉัน ฉันต้อนรับนายเสมอ" เมกะทรอนเชยคางขึ้นมาให้สบตาแต่ได้แค่ชั่วขณะ ก็ละมือที่เกาะท้องเมกะทรอนแล้วดึงมือที่เชยคางออกต่อด้วยมือที่ต้นแขนและพยายามเดินออกให้ห่างแต่ก็ติดกำแพงด้านหลัง บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่สบตามองพื้นมือกุมข้อต่อแขนตัวเอง  
"ฉันพูดไปแล้วว่าจะหยุดนาย แต่ฉันก็ไม่อยากสู้กับนายเหมือนกัน"  
"ฉันหยุดไม่ได้บัมเบิ้ลบี และจะไม่มีวันหยุด ถ้านายไม่อยากสู้กับฉัน แค่มากับฉันเท่านั้นเอง" เมกะทรอนพยายามเข้ามาแตะข้างแก้ม แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีก็หันหน้าสบหนี และนั้นไม่เพียงพอเมกะทรอนรุกเข้ามาโอบแผ่นหลังเข้าใกล้ชิดตัว  
"ทำไมนายต้องแคร์คนอื่นมากกว่าตัวเองด้วยละ แล้วตัวนายก็เสียสละเพื่อคนอื่นๆ นายไม่เคยทำเพื่อตัวเองเลย" บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามหลีกหนีคำเชิญชวนที่เต็มไปด้วยพิษรักร้ายแรงแต่มันช่างน่าหอมหวานชวนให้ลิ่มลองแม้จะรู้อยู่แก่ใจว่ามันอาจฆ่าเขาได้ทันทีที่ดื่มมัน  
บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามผลักตัวเองออกไปแต่เมกะทรอนก็จับมือข้างหนึ่งออกและโน้มตัวเขามาใกล้ นั่นเหมือนเป็นการบังคับให้เขาเอนตัวเงยหน้ามองตามเมกะทรอนเลื่อนโน้มตัวเข้ามาใกล้จนแทบจะชนกัน  
"ทำไมไม่ลองตามใจตัวเองดูซักครั้งละ" เขากระตุกยิ้มมุมปากนั้นทำให้ผึ้งน้อยเผลอเข้าไปริมลองยาพิษอันแสนหอมหวาน  
. . .  
"อึก...ดะได้โปรดช้าๆ...อ้า!" แรงกระแทกเสียดสีภายใน ทั้งที่เป็นแรงกระแทกที่เจ็บปวดแต่ว่านั้นกลับสร้างความสมสุขภายในใจราวกับว่าจิตใจของเขาผิดปกติ แต่ก็สร้างความผิดบาปที่จะส่งผลในภายหลัง ทุกอย่างในตอนนี้มันทำให้เขาลืมทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง  
ลืมไปแล้วว่าเมคตนนี้คือใคร  
สิ่งจำได้อย่างเดียวคือพวกเขาตกหลุมรักจึงกันเเละกันไปโดยไม่รู้ตัวและทุกอย่างพลากเขาไป นั้นทำให้บัมเลิ้ลบีไม่ได้หมดรักเลยแม้แต่น้อย ต่อให้พยายามตัดใจแต่ว่าทุกครั้งที่เห็นเขาในสนามรบมันทำให้เขาไม่สามารถตัดใจจากเขาได้ ได้แต่เฝ้าถวินหาอยู่ทุกคืน ยามต้องการก็มักนึกถึงเขาเสมอ  
แต่นี้ไม่ใช่ความรู้สึกที่เขาสร้างขึ้นมาเอง มันคือความจริง  
บัมเบิ้ลบีถูกจับหันเข้ากำแพงยกลอยขึ้นมาแผ่นหลังถูบแนบด้วยอกสีเทาของเมกะทรอน สะโพกกระแทกเข้าหาช่องทางที่เล็กแคบนั้น  
หยดสีชมพูนองเล็กน้อยนั้นไม่มีของเมกะทรอนมันมีแต่ของมินิบอทตัวเล็กนั้น เมกะทรอนทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีถึงฝั่งอยู่หลายครั้งหลายคราวแต่ก็สามารถดึงให้บัมเบิ้ลบีมีอารมณ์ร่วมได้ตลอด  
บัมเบิ้ลบีอยากจะรีชาร์จอยู่หลายหนแต่ด้วยความที่เมกะทรอนยังไม่ถึงฝั่งสักครั้ง ทำให้อีกฝ่ายไม่ปล่อยเขาไปได้ง่ายๆ  
พยายามระบายความร้อนออกมาให้มากที่สุด สัมผัสเสียดสีที่เร็วและรุนแรงยังคงดำเนินต่อไปบัมเบิ้ลบีได้แต่ปล่อยร่างกายไปตามการชักนำของอีกฝ่าย  
มันรู้สึกดีกว่าการจิตนาการกว่าไหนๆ  
จู่ๆร่างกายก็ถูกจับกระชากออกมาจากกำแพง จับพลิกตัวลงไปนอนโดยบัมเบิ้ลบีนั่งค่อมเอาไว้ทำให้มันเข้าไปลึกจนไม่สามารถควบคุมตัวเองได้ พยายามดีดตัวออกจากสิ่งที่ฝังอยู่ในกายแต่ว่านั้นเปิดโอกาสให้เมกะทรอนจับสะโพกของบัมเบิ้มบีพร้อมสวนมันเข้าไปอย่างรวดเร็วจนสุด  
"อ้า!!!"  
ไม่เคยเข้ามาลึกขนาดนี้และไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองสามารถเองทำได้ขนาดนี้  
"ไม่คิดว่ารับได้ขนาดนี้ เฟรมนี้เหมือนทำไว้สำหรับฉันเฉพาะเลยนะ" บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่สามารถจับใจความได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายพูดอะไร แรงที่กระแทกเข้ามาในจุดที่ไม่เคยเข้าถึงทำให้หน่วยประมวลของเขาไม่สามารถรับรู้อะไรได้อีกนอกจากที่สิ่งที่กำลังทำอยู่ บัมเบิ้ลบีแอ่นตัวไม่สามารถหลีกหนีมันไปได้แต่เมื่อนานเข้าก็เริ่มชาไม่รู้สึกถึงมันเจ็บปวดทำให้เกิดความรู้สึกเสียงซ่านไปทั่วร่างเสียงครางออกมาอย่างไม่ละอายใจ ร่างกายกระตุกเกร็งถึงฝั่งทั้งๆที่เมกะทรอนยังกระแทกแดกดันเข้าไปอยู่ การเกร็งตัวของบัมเบิ้ลบีจะทำให้ช่องทางมันบีบคับแน่นกว่าเดิมจนเมกะทรอนครางเสียงทุ้มต้ำในลำคอ แม้ว่าจะขยับเข้าไปได้ฝืดเคืองแต่พยายามดันเข้าทำให้ตัวเองถึงฝั่งตามอีกฝ่าย แรงเข้าไปจนมินิบอทสั่นสะท้านไปทั้งร่างจนสุดท้ายก็ปลดปล่อยมันออกมาภายในร่างของบัมเบิ้ลบี มันเยอะจนแทบล้นออกมาบัมเบิ้ลบีได้แต่เอามือมายันหน้าอกเมกะทรอนไม่ให้ล้ม ข้างในมันเปียกแชะไปหมดตัวตนของเมกะทรอนยังอยู่ข้างในขนานของมันก็ยังไม่ลดลงแม้แต่น้อยนั้นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเริ่มหวาดผวาว่ามันจะเกิดขึ้นอีกรอบ  
และมันก็เกิดขึ้นอย่างที่เขาผวา  
เมกะทรอนลุกขึ้นมาจับบัมเบิ้ลบีนอนราบจับแขนไม่ให้เขาต่อต้านได้ เริ่มขยับเข้าออกในตัว  
"มะมะไม่เอา มะไม่ไหวแล้ว" บัมเบิ้ลบีอ้อนวินขอร้องให้อีกฝ่ายหยุดเขาอยากพัก แต่เมกะทรอนไม่คิดปล่อยเขาไป  
"นายรู้หรือเปล่าว่าใบหน้าตอนนี้ของนายมันยั่วใจฉันขนาดไหน" บัมเบิ้ลบีส่ายหน้า เมกะทรอนขยับเข้ามาข้างส่วนรับเสียงพร้อมเร่งจังหวะที่สะโพกเล็กน้อย  
"ฉันรู้สึกเหมือนนายกำลังอ้อนอยากให้กระแทรกเข้าไปแรงๆ อยากได้กว่านี้อีก" แล้วกระแทกสุดแรงจนร้องลั่นออกมา เขาทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากถูกสอดใส่ให้มีอารมณ์ร่วม ถูกทำให้ถึงฝั่งและปลุกขึ้นมาอีกครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า ปากทางก็มีแต่คราบกามของเมคสีเทาไหลออกมา จนเขาพอใจถอดมันออกมา ช่องทางนั้นไหลย้อนออกมานองไปหมดท้องของเขาเต็มไปด้วยน้ำกาม เขาไม่รู้อะไรทั้งนั้นทันทีที่เมกะทรอนปล่อยเป็นอิสระเจาก็รีชาร์จไปด้วยทันที  
แต่ยาพิษยังไม่หมดฤทธิ์ดีนัก และมีโทษของการดื่มมันเข้าไป ต่อให้แค่จิบมันเล็กน้อยเท่านั้น  
. . .  
บัมเบิ้ลบีตื่นขึ้นมาอีกครั้งโดยที่มีเมกะทรอนนอนตะแคงหันมามอง บัมเบิ้ลบีเผลอมองกลับด้วยความหวาดผวา แล้วบาดแผลของความรู้สึกก็ออกฤทธิ์อย่างรุนแรงโดยทันที เมกะทรอนรวบเอวบัมเบิ้ลบีให้เข้ามาชิดอกแต่เขาพยายามดันตัวออก  
ไม่เอาแล้ว จะไม่หลงกลอีกต่อไปแล้ว  
"ทำไมล่ะ นายก็ดูชอบมัน"  
"ไม่ใช่ นายบังคับฉัน"  
"แต่นายไม่คิดที่จะต่อต้านตอนที่กำลังจะเริ่มทำด้วยซ้ำ แน่ใจว่าฉันบังคับนาย" นั่นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีหน้าชาไม่สามารถตอบคำถามได้ เมื่อเมกะทรอนเริ่มบรรจงจูบตั้งแต่นั้นเขาไม่คิดจะต่อจ้านอะไรแค่คิดว่านิดเดียวคงไม่เป็นอะไร แต่ไม่คิดว่ามันจะร้ายแรงขนาดนี้  
"นายน่ารักเลยรู้ไหม โดยเฉพาะตอนที่นายกำลังเสร็จ" บัมเยิ้ลบีทุบอกเมกะทรอนไปทีหนึ่ง แต่แล้วเมกะทรอนก็จับดันให้นอนหงาย ลากนิ้วจากอกลงมาสะโพกแล้วย้ายมาลูบที่ต้นขาที่ถูกล้างคราบออกไปแล้ว และเข้ามากระซิบที่ส่วนรับ  
"นายคงยังไม่รู้ว่าฉันใส่อะไรเข้าที่ตรงนี้" เมกะทรอนลูบปากทางของเขาทำให้เขารู้ตัวว่ามันมีอะไรสอดค้างเอาไว้  
"เมก นะนาย อย่าทำแบบนี้ เมกไม่ ไม่"  
"ไม่ชอบงั้นหรือ" เมกะทรอนจับแท่งนั้นขยับเข้าออกเล็กน้อย เขาได้ยินเสียงที่เปียกเเซะชัดเจนจนรู้สึกละอาย แท่งนั้นถอยออกไปตามคำขอแต่เมกะทรอนกดหน้าท้องเบาๆแค่นั้นบัมเบิ้ลบีรู้สึกถึงของเหลวที่ออกมา  
มันเยอะเกินไป  
เมกะทรอนกดลูบท้องบัมเบิ้ลบีมองคราบของตัวเองที่ไหลออกมาอย่างพึงพอใจ  
"ฉันรอเวลานี้มานานมากแค่ไหน ทุกคืนฉันอยู่อย่างโดดเดียว เฝ้าหานายทุกคืน" ปากทางนั้นสัมผัสสิ่งที่คุ้นเคยดี สิ่งที่เขารองรับมายาวนานมันกำลังจะเข้ามาอีกครั้ง  
"ไม่ ไม่ ไม่เอา อ้ะ" เมกะทรอนไม่ฟังอะไรทั้งนั้น ดึงดังเข้ามาโดยใช้คราบที่เหลือทิ้งไว้เป็นตัวหล่อลื่น เขามีแรงน้อยหรือเกิน น้อยจนทำอะไรเมกะทรอนไม่ได้แม้แต่น้อย  
เป็นยาพิษที่ร้ายแรงออกฤทธิ์อย่างยาวนาน หรือแค่จิบไปสักนิดก็ถูกบังคับดื่ม  
บัมเบิ้ลบีถูกลากเข้ากองเพลิงที่พร้อมจะเผาเขาอย่างไม่ใยดี ถูกกระทำซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าถ้าเกิดไม่มีใครมาตามเขาออกไปก็ไม่เลิกที่จะทำ  
ข้อเท้าถูกล่ามโซ่เอาไว้ช่องทางก็ถูกแท่งอันเดิมเสียบแทนของเมกะทรอน เขาดึงมันออก แต่ว่าเมื่อเขารู้ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีแอบดึงมันออกก็ลงโทษด้วยการสอดไส้ที่ไร้ปรานีอยู่นานแสนนาน นั่นทำให้เขาไม่กล้าที่จะทำอะไรขัดใจเมกะทรอนอีก  
แม้ว่าเมกะทรอนจะมีอะไรให้จัดการเยอะแยะเขาจะกลับมาเติมเต็มให้ท้องของบัมเบิ้ลบีเต็มอยู่เสมอ แต่ถึงเหนื่อยมากก็จะกอดเอาไว้เฉยๆ  
กระทั้งฐานของดีเช็ปดิคอนถูกออโตบอทบุกนั่นทำให้เขาโอกาสหนีโดยใช้ความวุ่นวายหลบหนีออกมา แต่เขาได้เห็นสีหน้าเกี๊ยวโกรธเมื่อเมกะทรอนเห็นบัมเบิ้ลบีหลุดออกมา ทำให้สปาร์คของเขาเหมือนถูกแทงซ้ำๆเป็นร้อยรอบ บัมเบิ้ลบีแอบไปล้างคราบต่างที่เมกะทรอนชอบทิ้งแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของก่อนที่แร๊ทเช็ทจะจัดการคนที่บาดเจ็บหนักก่อน เขาไม่อยากให้ใครรู้ว่าเขาหลงเมามั่วในยาพิษของเมกะทรอน แร็ทเช็ทตรวจร่างกายแต่ไม่ได้ตรวจระบบเชื่อมต่อเพราะรีบร้อนไปตรวจตนอื่นก่อน นั้นทำให้เขารอดตัวจากคำถามต่างๆ ทั้งๆที่ชีวิตของเขาควรจะกลับมาเป็นปกติ ทว่าสปาร์คของเขากลับโหยหาเมกะทรอนหนักยิ่งกว่าครั้งไหนๆ หนักจนถึงกับเชื่องซึมผิดปกติ สติไม่อยู่กับเนื้อกับตัว จนถึงอาการเวียนหัวเหมือนจะรีชาร์จทันทีเกือบอยู่ทุกวัน  
และนั่นทำให้แร็ทเช็ทเข้ามาตรวจร่างกายบัมเบิ้ลบีทุกอย่าง ทำให้เขารู้ว่ามันมีอีกชีวิตกำลังเติบโตอยู่ในอก  
ทั้งๆที่โอกาสการเกิดโดยเมคสองตนเป็นการเกิดที่ต่ำมากแต่ว่าใช่ว่าไม่มีโอกาส บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ยอมตอบคำถามใดจากแร็ทเช็ทขังตัวเองอยู่ในห้องไม่ยอมออกไปไหน  
เขาท้องกับเมกะทรอน  
เขาจะบอกใครไม่ได้ มันหนึ่งในโปรแกรมที่ถูกตั้งไว้ว่าต้องปกป้องสปาร์คลิ้งนี้ให้ถึงที่สุด เป็นสาเหตุที่เขาโหยหาเมกะทรอนมากกว่าปกติ  
ต้องการการปกป้องจากอีกหนึ่งผู้ให้กำเนิด  
ประตูที่ล็อกเข้าไว้ถูกเปิดออกกมานั้นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีทำตัวลีบที่สุดเท่าที่ทำได้ เขาหวาดกลัว กลัวว่าพวกนั่นจะเข้ามาเอาสปาร์คลิ้งตัวออกจากอก เมื่อเห็นหน้าผู้ที่เข้ามาทำยิ่งทวีนคูณเข้าไปอีก  
ออฟติมัส ไพร์ม  
"บัมเบิ้ลบี ฉันได้ยินมาว่าเธอ...ท้อง" ออฟติมัสขยับเข้ามาหาอย่างระมัดระวัง  
"อย่าเข้ามา!" บัมเบิ้ลบีแสดงอาการต่อต้านอย่างชัดเจนนั้นทำให้ไพร์มถอยออกห่างระดับหนึ่ง  
"ฉันไม่ได้จะมาทำร้ายเธอ ฉันแค่อยากคุยด้วยเท่านั้น" ไพร์มแบมือออกให้เห็นว่าไม่มีอันตรายใดๆแต่ก็ยังไม่สามารถทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเชื่อใจได้ มือทั้งสองข้างกุมอกตัวเองหันหนีให้ห่างให้มากที่สุด  
"ไม่ ได้โปรดออกไปเถอะ"  
"ถ้าเธอไม่คุย ฉันช่วยอะไรเธอไม่ได้ทั้งนั้นนะ ถ้าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเธอมันอาจเป็นอันตรายต่อตัวสปาร์คลิ้งเอง" นั้นเป็นคำพูดที่กระทบต่อเขามากที่สุดนั้นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบียอมคุยแลกกับเขาต้องไม่บอกเรื่องนี้กับใครและจะไม่ทำร้ายสปาร์คลิ้งตนนี้ เขากลัว กลัวหรือเกิน มันก็คำถามง่ายที่ไม่ลึกอะไรมากเกี่ยวสปาร์คลิ้งจนกระทั่ง  
"นายรู้หรือว่าใครเป็นsire" นั่นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีกระตุกกุมอกตัวเองแน่นกว่าเดิม ถ้าไพร์มรู้เขาจะทำอะไรกับสปาร์คลิ้งหรือเปล่า จะฆ่าทิ้งอย่างไร  
"ฉันให้สัญญาเธอแล้ว ฉันจะไม่ทำอะไรกับสปาร์คลิ้งของเธอ" บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ยังคงเงียบไม่ตอบอะไรทั้งนั้น  
"ฉันถามลึกไปสินะ ขอโทษด้วย"  
"เมกะทรอน" บัมเบิ้ลบีตอบอย่างแผ่วจนเหมือนกระซิบ  
"ขอโทษนะ เธอว่าอะไรนะ"  
"สปาร์คลิ้งตนนี้เป็นของผมกับ...เมกะทรอน"  
. . .  
บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ยังคงไม่เล่าอะไรไปมากกว่านั้น แร็ทเช็ทก็เรียกมาตรวจดูสปาร์คลิ้ง ขนาดของเขาไม่ใหญ่ขึ้นไปมากกว่าที่เจอเป็นอาทิตย์แล้วนั่นทำให้แร็ทเช็ทบอกเขามาว่า  
"ระหว่างที่นายท้องไประยะหนึ่ง เขาต้องได้รับเชื้อจากsire เขาถึงจะโตขึ้น ถ้าไม่ได้รับเขาจะเท่าเดิมไม่โตและก็จะไม่ตายเพราะยังได้พลังงานจากนายสม่ำเสมอ แต่ถ้าเอาของคนอื่นมามันจะไม่ดีต่อสปาร์คลิ้งเพราะงั้นปล่อยไว้แบบนี้จะดีกว่า" พวกเขาไม่ยอมให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเจอเมกะทรอน บัมเบิ้ลบีอยากพอเจอเมกะทรอน ต้องการได้รับการปกป้องจากเขา จากเขาเท่านั้นถึงมีไพร์มช่วยปกป้อง แต่เขาต้องการ ต้องการเมกะท่อนให้รุกล้ำเข้ามาทิ้งเชื้อของเขาให้สปาร์คลิ้งได้เติบโต แต่พวกเขาไม่ยอมให้บัมเบิ้ลบีได้เจอแม้แต่ติดต่อก็ไม่อนุญาต

บัมเบิ้ลบีเริ่มที่จะมีอาการแปลงป่วน เดี๋ยวก็ซึมเศร้าไม่ได้ติดเมกะทรอน ร้องไห้เพราะอยากเจอเมกะทรอน แม้กระทั่งโกรธเหวี่ยงใส่ไพร์มแล้วแร็ทเช็ทเมื่อไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้ติดต่อเมกะทรอน  
แต่สุดท้ายแล้วเขาก็ขอโทษทั้งคู่ที่ไม่สามารถควบคุมอารมณ์ตัวเองให้คงที่ได้ ทั้งสองก็เข้าใจเป็นอาการของคนท้องและแยกห่างจากคู่เป็นเวลานาน  
แต่ไพรมัสก็ไม่ได้แยกพวกเขาไปนานนัก  
พวกเขาได้เข้าปะทะกับดีเซ๊ปดิคอนครั้งนี้เมกะทรอนออกมาจัดการเอง ไพร์มสั่งให้บัมเบิ้ลบีออกห่างจากสนามรบเพราะเกรงว่ามันจะเป็นอันตรายต่อตัวสปาร์คลิ้งและบัมเบิ้ลบีเอง แต่นั้นก็เข้าทางของดีเช็ปดิคอน เกิดการปะทะระหว่างบัมเบิ้ลบีกับกลุ่มดีเซ๊ปดิคอนที่แยกตัวออกจากสนามรบ สู้จนเกาะหลุดออกมาเล็กน้อยนั่นก็ทำให้เขาใจผวา จิตใจเรียกร้องหาแต่เมกะทรอน ไม่สู้อะไรอีกต่อไป ถูกลากออกไปที่ไหนก็ไม่ทราบ เขาถูกจับไปอีกครั้งเอาไว้ที่ห้องหนึ่ง มือได้แต่กุมอกปิดเอาไว้กลัวว่าสปาร์คลิงตัวน้อยจะเป็นอะไรไป กระทั้งเมคที่เขาโหยหามาตลอดก็เข้ามาอีกครั้ง  
"บัมเบิ้ลบี ทำไมนายต้องหนีฉันไปด้วย รู้ไหมว่าฉันคิดถึงนายขนาดไหน"  
"เมกะทรอน..." มีเรื่องมากมายที่อยากจะพูดแต่ก็พูดไม่ออก คิดถึงโหยหา อยากได้รับการปกป้อง  
เมกะทรอนเข้ามาคว้ามือที่กุมอกออกนั้นทำให้เขาเห็นสปาร์คของบัมเบิ้ลบีที่มีสปาร์คอีกดวงวิ่งวนอยู่รอบๆ การกระทำที่อ่อนโยนนั้นก็เปลี่ยนเป็นการที่กระทำที่เกี๊ยวโกรธแทน มือจับบีบคอบัมเบิ้ลบีแน่นจะแทบจะแตกคามือ  
"ใคร...ใครมันบังอาจมาชิงตัดหน้าฉัน"  
"มะเมก ฟังผมก่อน เจ็บ"  
"จะแก้ตัวอะไรงั้นหรือ หรือว่านายอยากไปร่านสำช่องถึงได้หนีฉันไป"  
"ไม่ใช่...เขา...เขาเป็นของคุณ" นั้นทำให้เขาค่อยๆปล่อยมือออกจากลำคอของบัมเบิ้ลบี มองมาอยากไม่เชื่อสายตา  
"ของฉัน..."  
"เมก ผมขอโทษ ผมจะไม่หนีไปไหนแล้ว ผมต้องการคุณ ได้โปรดอย่าทำร้ายผม ช่วยผม ช่วยผมปกป้องเด็กตนนี้ที"  
. . .  
ร่างของบัมเบิ่ลบีเหยียดเชิดหน้าขึ้นอ้าปากระบายความร้อน ขยับขึ้นลงเชื่องช้า มือยันแผ่นอกของเมกะทรอน เบื้องล่างรับแท่งขนาดใหญ่เข้าไปจนสุดด้าม เขาพยายามขยับรับ อยากจะทำอะไรให้เมกะทรอน  
"บี ให้ฉันทำเถอะ" บัมเบิ้ลบีส่ายหน้าไม่ยอม ขยับขึ้นไปจนสุดปลายและปล่อยตัวลงมาอย่างเชื่องช้า เขาไม่รู้ว่าต้องทำอย่างไรถึงจะได้สิ่งที่ต้องการเร็วๆ ทว่าเมกะทรอนก็เอื้อมมือจับสะโพกช่วยขยับพร้อมดันสวนให้เข้าจังหวะกัน ช่วยชักนำให้เขาลงอยู่ในเพลิงราคะ จนบัมเบิ้ลบีสามารถขยับโดยไม่ต้องพึ่งเมกะทรอนอีกต่อไป ใบหน้าของบัมเบิ้ลบีเต็มไปด้วยความสมสุขไม่ต้องเก็บกด ไม่อดทนรอว่าเมื่อจะได้เจออีกต่อไป ไม่สนอะไรอีกแล้ว สงครามบ้าบอนั่น อยากจะอยู่กับเมคที่ตนรัก เมกะทรอนลุกขึ้นจับพลิกบัมเบิ้ลบีนอนงายและกระแทกเข้ามาจนทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีแทบเสียสติ  
"อีก..อีกได้โปรด อ้าา"  
เมกะทรอนใส่แรงทุกอย่างสุดเท่าที่มีตามคู่ของตนต้องการ บัมเบิ้ลบีขยับสะโพกเข้าหากอบโอดรอบลำคอของเมกะทรอน ครางเสียงหวานอยู่ข้างส่วนรับ มันช่างเร่งเร้าให้เขารีบเสร็จหรือเกิน  
เมกะทรอนแทรกเข้าไปให้ลึกที่สุดและปล่อยมันออกมาพร้อมกับเสียงครางหวานสูงที่ลากยาวและการกระตุกเกร็ง ปล่อยรีดให้เข้าไปในร่างกายให้มากที่สุดไม่ให้มันหยดนอกกายสักเม็ดเดียว  
เมื่อทุกอย่างไหลเข้าสู่ร่างกายบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ไถตัวลงมาถอดของรักของเมกะทรอนออก ลากริมฝีปากผ่านลำคอ แผ่นอก หน้าท้องแล้วปากริมฝีปากขึ้นมาที่ปลายแท่งของเมกะทรอนที่กำลังสงบลง มือรูดแท่งนั้นพร้อมกับจูบค่อยอ้าปากดูดกลืนไปทีละเล็กทีละน้อย มือก็คอยรูดรั้งส่วนที่เหลือที่ยังไปไม่ถึง เมกะทรอนคอยลูบศีรษะบัมเบิ้ลบี ไม่มิได้คาดคิดว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีจะทำให้เขาขนาดนี้  
บัมเบิ้ลบีดันเข้าไปลึกจนสุดถึงลำคอ เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องหายใจจะดันเข้าลึกหรือนานเท่าไรก็ได้ ขยับปากดูดดันมอบความเสียวซ่านให้อีกฝ่ายแต่เขาทำแบบประสีประสาเพราะไม่เคยทำแบบนี้ให้ใครที่ไหน เคยแต่เห็นตนอื่นทำเท่านั้น  
"ใช้ลิ้นนายช่วยด้วย นั้นล่ะดีมากเก่งมาก" เมกะทรอนแนะนำให้กับมินิบอทมือใหม่ แม้ตะเชื่องช้าแต่เขาก็พยายามทำให้ชินและเริ่มเร่งจังหวะขยับ เมกะทรอนครางต่ำกุมไหล่บัมเบิ้ลบีไว้เมื่อถึงจุดใกล้ถึงฝั่งก็หัวบัมเบิ้ลบีกระแทกสวนเข้าไปนำจังหวะในตอนท้ายอยู่สองสามทีและปลดปล่อยจุดที่ลึกที่สุดและดึงออกมาขณะที่กำลังหลั่งทำให้มันออกมาเปื้อนใบหน้าของบัมเบิ้ลบี และปากเล็กที่ค้างให้เห็นคราบน้ำนั้นที่เต็มจนไหลย้อยออกมาบางส่วน  
"อย่ากลืน" เมกะทรอนก้มมาเลียคราบน้ำที่เปื้อนใบหน้าจนสะอาด เขาไม่ได้กลืนมันเก็บไว้ในโพลงปากแล้วจูบบัมเบิ้ลบีที่ไม่ได้กลืนหรือคายอะไรออกมา เคี้ยวตวัดลิ้นกันและกันอยู่เนินนานคราบของบางส่วนก็เล็ดลอดออกมาหยดลงแท่นรีชาร์จเมื่อต้องสองเเยกจากกันเมกะทรอนกวาดของตัวเองมาบางส่วนทว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีกลับรีบจับกวาดมันกลับเข้ามาในโพลงปากแล้วแยกออกราวกับหวงของ รวมถึงกวาดครายไหลมุมปากเข้ามาด้วย และเขาทำในสิ่งที่เมกะทรอนไม่อยากให้ทำ  
"บัมเบิ้ลบี อย่ากลืน" นั้นสายเกินไปบัมเบิ้ลบีทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่อยู่ในโพรงปาก สีหน้าของเขาเต็มเปี่ยมไปด้วยความสุขและแตะเกราะอกที่แตกไปบางส่วน มองอย่างเอ็นดู  
"ไม่เป็นไร เด็กตนนี้ต้องการมัน ต้องการการเติบโต ผมคิดว่าคุณจะชอบให้กลืนเสียอีก"  
"ก็ฉันไม่ชอบที่จะกลืนของใคร ทำไมฉันต้องบังคับให้นายกลืนมันด้วย"นั้นเป็นคำตอบที่แสดงให้เห็นว่าเมกะทรอนรักบัมเลิ้ลบีอย่างแท้จริงมิใช่สิ่งลวนตา เมกะทรอนจับบัมเบิ้ลบีนอนลงข้างกายรวบเข้ามากอดใกล้ๆมือของเมกะทรอนแตะทับมือของบัมเบิ้ลบีที่วางไว้ที่อก  
"พักเถอะ มันมากพอแล้วสำหรับวันนี้"  
"ใช่ เมกะทรอนฉันอยากให้เด็กตนแข็งแรงเหมือนอย่างที่คุณเป็น"  
"แน่นอน และเขาก็จะมีรูปร่างเหมือนนาย น่ารักน่าเอ็ดดู"  
"แบบนั้นก็ดีเหมือนกัน"จากนั้นทั้งสองก็เข้าสู่ห้วงรีชาร์จ

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคนี้เกิดจากความเบื่อที่ต้องนั่งฟังบรรยายค่ายถึง 6 วันติดกันและอยากอ่านฟิคคู่นี้ค่ะ


End file.
